Mini OS Ichiruki
by Manganounette
Summary: Bon et bien je me lance dans des petits OS ou peut être drabbles et même OS tout court,sans compter les two-shot puisque je ferrais des suites ou autres on verra ce que ça donne ! Sur Ichigo et Rukia évidemment    Venez lire !
1. Paysan VS Shinigami

Bon bah je me lance dans des petites histoires entre le drabble et l'OS sur mon couple préféré, c'est à dire l'Ichiruki ! ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Sur ce, ENJOY ! =P

OoOoOoOoOo

-Ichigo ! Regarde regarde, tu ne trouves pas que je l'ai encore mieux réussi cette fois ? S'exclama Rukia, un de ses dessins, représentant le fameux Chappy, entre ses mains.

Le-dit Ichigo tourna la tête, une moue exaspérée était apparue sur son visage. Ça devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle ne cessait de lui montrer ses dessins, tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres.

-C'est moche ! Répliqua-t-il espérant que cela calme sa frénésie soudaine de dessins.

Elle dessinait déjà pas mal d'habitude, mais là ça devenait flippant...

La pluie claquait violemment contre la vitre depuis le début de l'après midi, et Rukia Kuchiki n'avait trouvée que cela à faire.

-Tu peux arrêter de dire que tous mes dessins sont moches, t'es vraiment démoralisant ! Rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais je ne dis que la vérité...

Nan mais quel idiot ! Il ne comprenait décidément rien à l'art, ou plutôt au sens étrangement artistique que possédait la petite Kuchiki.

Rukia décida de se venger et grimpa sur le lit de la fraise pour le faire chier pendant qu'il lisait son manga. Elle tenta de lire en même temps que lui et, de ce fait, mis sa tête juste devant celle d'Ichigo, lui obstruant totalement la vue.

-Raaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Râla-t-il avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la brune et de la pousser sur le coté.

Rukia fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

Tout à coup un éclair déchira le ciel et la fit sursauter. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Ichigo, énervant encore plus la brune.

Rukia se rapprocha d'Ichigo, elle se colla à lui et mit sa tête contre son épaule avant d'attraper faiblement la manche du t-shirt noir de celui-ci et de tirer, gentiment mais fort quand même, dessus.

-T'es méchant ! S'exclama-t-elle

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua encore plus contre lui avant de dire, les yeux toujours rivés sur son manga :

-Je sais...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voili voulou ^^

Alors une chtite review ou pas ?

Bisous bisous


	2. Can you swim

Bon et bien voilà un deuxième mini OS Ichiruki ! Le temps que je poursuive mes autres fics ^^

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ! =D

OoOoOoOoOo

C'était un jour très ensoleillé du moi de juillet. Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous à la nouvelle piscine. Orihime avait longuement insisté pour que tout le monde sois présent. Bien sur, eux aussi en avaient envie, quoique ce n'etait peut-être pas le cas d'une certaine shinigami.

-Bah alors, tu viens pas te baigner ? Lança Ichigo accoudé au rebord du bassin.

Rukia, dos à lui, ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. On entendit tout juste un petit « hum » monotone s'échapper des lèvres de la brune.

-T'as pas arrêtée de me saouler depuis hier alors maintenant qu'on y est, pourquoi tu nages pas ? Recommença Ichigo.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la temps de Rukia et ses mains ses crispèrent. Une grimace angoissée apparut sur son visage. C'est n'etait pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se baigner, sinon pourquoi avoir insisté, mais...

Ichigo fixa le dos de Rukia quelques secondes de plus avant de comprendre. Non, elle ne savait pas...

Un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur se dessina sur le visage du shinigami remplaçant.

-Rukia...Tu sais pas nager ?

-Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? S'énerva-t-elle instantanément quand Ichigo révéla son petit secret qu'elle aurait préférée garder pour elle. Et puis j-je sais très bien nager je te signale !

-Ah ouais ? Dit Ichigo avec un magnifique sourire.

Il se hissa un peu de l'eau , lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira dans l'eau. Rukia grimaça avant d'atterrir dans l'eau dans un énorme « plouf » retentissant qui éclaboussa au passage Ichigo.

Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau puis la secoua pour y voir plus clair avant d'être une fois de plus narguer par l'orangé.

-Bah allez, vas-y nage ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle jura intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant des fois ? Ça lui importait tellement qu'elle nage ou voulait-il juste se foutre d'elle ? Elle opta pour la deuxième option et était bien décidé à ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

Elle commença à s'avancer à bout de bras dans l'eau et fut vite fatigué. Rukia prit son courage à deux mains et essaya d'aller plus vite mais le courant de la piscine à vague l'emporta, la faisant disparaître de la vue d'Ichigo.

-Tu es censée nager dans le sens du courant et... Hé Rukia ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de la brune.

Il plongea en apnée et ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau afin de la repérer si jamais elle s'était égarer dans l'immense piscine. Il l'aperçut un ou deux mètres plus loin en train de se débattre dans le chlore et se boucher le nez pour éviter d'inspirer de l'eau. Ichigo nagea jusqu'à la brunette et passa un bras autour d'elle pour la remonter. Il la plaça ensuite sur son dos, les jambes de Rukia entourant sa taille et ses bras faisant de même pour son cou.

-Si tu sais pas nager, tu le dis et c'est tout. La réprimanda Ichigo.

Il avait quand même un peu beaucoup flippé quand elle avait disparue de son champ de vision.

Rukia resserra ses prises sur le corps du shinigami remplaçant et, se collant contre lui, posa son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Désolée... Dit-elle d'un ton presque inaudible en rougissant.

Ichigo la déposa doucement sur le rebord de la piscine sur lequel elle était assise quelques minutes auparavant et prit place à coté d'elle. Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge quand elle aperçu le corps suintant d'eau et si musclé d'Ichigo.

-Pas grave mais...

Il prit le menton de la brune entre ses doigt et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de Rukia et déposa un petit baiser tout doux sur la joue de la brune qui devint cramoisie. Elle écarquilla les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois ceux-ci pour être sur d'être bien réveillée.

-...T'a intérêt à faire gaffe la prochaine fois ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire qui fit fondre intérieurement Rukia.

Elle effleura sa joue et sourit.

-T'as qu'a m'apprendre si t'es si doué que ça ! Répliqua-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Ok ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin, répondant au défi de son amie.

Ichigo la pris dans ses bras comme une princesse et se jeta à l'eau avec elle.

Plus loin, on les observaient depuis le début. Tatsuki sourit, tout comme Keigo, Mizuiro et tout les autres.

Ne sont-ils pas mignon tous les deux ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas moi je l'aime bien =D

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? =P

Bisous Bisous


	3. Remake Episode 318

Bon bah comme je vois que ça à l'air de plaire, je continue !

Vos commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir ! Je vous remercie : Lyfer (Number One =P), Chappy (Number two ^^), zazyyy et Mikanami !

Donc cette fois si je vais faire un tout petit remake d'un moment de l'épisode 318 (de Bleach évidemment!)

Bonne lecture ^^

PS : Entre # ce sont les pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

# Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivent ? Ils ont subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi?#

Kurosaki Ichigo était assis et adossé contre le mur de béton d'une prison de la Soul Society. Il venait d'être attaqué par Byakuya, Toshiro et les autres et placé en détention sans savoir pourquoi.

_-Ne bouge pas, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Jette ton épée ! _Lui avait dit le capitaine de la 10ème division.

-_N'y vois rien de personnel, nous ne faisons pas ça parce que nous le voulons. Avait ajouté Byakuya Kuchiki ._

Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait.Pourtant leurs mémoires n'avaient l'air d'êtres intactes vu qu'ils se souvenaient de lui.

Une petite voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit sortir de ses pensées et arrêter toutes réflexions.

-Ichigo...Ichigo...Appela-t-elle doucement pour éviter d'alerter les gardes qui rodaient dans les couloirs de la prison.

-Rukia !

Elle était saine et sauve ! Ils avaient été séparés de force à cause d'une chute in extremis du Monde du Précipice dès leur arrivée à la Soul Society. La petite brune était à quatre pattes derrière les barreaux, le sabre d'Ichigo accroché dans le dos. Elle avait réussi à le subtiliser discrètement aux gardes tombant de fatigues.

Elle se glissa souplement entre les barreaux, sa petite et fine taille étant très utile à ce moment-là.

-Comment tu as fait pour rentrer sans te faire remarquer ? S'enquit Ichigo en reprenant son sabre que la brunette lui tendais.

-Ils ont beaux être forts, la fatigue à quand même eu raison d'eux ! Et puis j'ai fais attention. Informa la shinigami.

Soudain, ils attendirent des bruits de pas se rapprochés et des voix s'entre-choquées contre les murs.

-Kuso*... ! Jura Rukia.

Elle jeta des coups d'œils furtifs de chaque cotés de la pièce, cherchant où se cacher. Ni une ni deux, Ichigo l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui en la plaçant dans l'ombre de son shihakusho.

Les joues de Rukia se colorèrent instantanément, la présence du torse d'Ichigo contre elle fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Sa joue et le coin de sa lèvre étaient plaquées contre son torse, augmentant sa température corporelle. Son cœur faillit également rater un battement quand elle sentit le doigt du roux se poser doucement mais fermement sur ses lèvres.

-Chut, tu veux te faire repérer ou quoi ? La réprimanda en chuchotant le shinigami remplaçant.

Un nouveau rougissement plus prononcé cette fois servi de réponse muette au roux, les évitant aussi de se faire remarquer.

-Nan mais franchement, tu as vu les derniers affrontements qui ont...

Deux gardes passèrent devant la cellule en jetant un coup d'œil à Ichigo pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Elle aperçut le visage d'Ichigo se crisper à la vue des deux hommes puis se détendre. Dans la pénombre, ils ne distinguèrent même pas la brunette cachée dans les bras du shinigami remplaçant.

Elle commençait à avoir drôlement chaud d'ailleurs ! Ichigo se décida enfin à la lâcher, une fois les deux gardes éloignés. Il vit le visage de Rukia qui était complètement rouge et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive t'as chaud ou quoi ?

Un rictus excédé apparut sur le visage de la petite Kuchiki et elle répondit par un coup de poing en pleine face.

-Nan mais tu...tu...BAKA* ! S'écria-t-elle, en oubliant totalement qu'il fallait être discret

Mais bon il y avait de quoi là...

Nan mais il t'arrive quoi là, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! S'exclama à son tour le roux en se massant le nez.

C'est fou comme ils sont discret...

Leurs cris alertèrent les surveillants de la prison qui accoururent devant la cellule. Ichigo et Rukia tournèrent la tête en même temps, comme une seule personne et murmurèrent toujours ensemble :

-Oups...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Petite lexique Japonais : Kuso = Merde .

Baka = Abruti, imbécile, idiot.

Voilà alors je pensais peut-être faire une suite si jamais ça intéressait quelqu'un * regarde de tous les c^tés * heu...-'

Rukia : * en train de courir * De toute façon c'est de ta faute !

Ichigo : * courant aussi * Quoi ? T'es gonflée, c'est toi qui faisais le plus de bruit !

Rukia : Oh TOI !

Ichigo : Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité !

Manganounette :* les regardent d'un air blasé * Bon bah si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe après... Une petite review ? Pour me dire si vous êtes intéresser ou tout simplement pour me donner votre avis, et puis très honnêtement ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer ! =)

Bisous Bisous


	4. Chu Bura  Ichigo et Rukia

Bonjour bonjour, c'est un peu trop solennelle non ? Bon alors Salut salut tout le monde !

Bref, aujourd'hui j'avais envie de faire une p'tite song-fic-mini-OS-Ichiruki donc... la voilà ! ^^

Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! J'ai remarquer que je ne le précisait presque jamais : Les persos de Bleach ne sont pas à moi * s'en va loin pour crier * POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ? Heum heum excusez-moi je me suis un peu emportée –'

Chanson : Chu Bura . Cette chanson me met toujours de bonne humeur et j'adore les paroles =) Écoutez la en même temps, ça rends mieux =p

OoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil brille, c'est l'été. Nous sommes tous là, tous ensemble. Vous êtes sur la plage à me regarder en train de prendre mon élan pour lancer un avion en papier. Ils passent au dessus de vos têtes.

**Chuubura rin na kimochi wo kakaete**

_Mes sentiments sont suspendus_  
><strong>Kyou mo ki ga nagaresugite yuku<strong>

_Aujourd'hui, le temps passe trop vite_  
><strong>Kimi wo mitsumeru tabi komiageru<strong>

_Chaque fois que je te regarde, mon cœur se remplit_  
><strong>Omoi mo naku tsutaerare nani mo naa<strong>

_De pensées que je n'arrive pas à t'exprimer_

Toi tu ne le regarde pas comme les autres, tu le regarde d'un air émerveillé que toi seule peut avoir pour ce genre de choses. Toi, qui est si différente des autres, mais c'est comme sa qu'ont t'aiment. Je ne connais personne qui ne t'aime pas, ni personne qui t'aime comme moi d'ailleurs...

**Itsu no ma ni ka, wasurete ita**

_Sans m'en rendre compte, j'oubliais_**  
><strong>**Namida ga umare no basho wo tamotte **

_De me rendre à l'endroit où naissent les larmes_

Tu as changée le cours de ma vie, mais j'ai pensé à cela tellement souvent que maintenant je sais que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Plutôt que de ressasser toujours le passé, pourquoi ne pas profiter du magnifique présent qui s'offre à nous ?

Je cours vers vous, vers toi, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me sens tellement bien avec vous, tous, mes amis ! Mais en particulier toi.

**Saa, mabuta wo akete**

_Allez, ouvre les yeux__  
><em>**Sono namida koushiki kae ni**

_Pour verser à nouveau des larmes_**  
><strong>**Tobitatte ikeru**

_Envole-toi_**  
><strong>**Sono te ni todoku you ni**  
><em>Afin d'atteindre ma main<em>

J'arrive à votre niveau et tu me regarde d'un air moqueur et incompréhensif, l'air de dire : « Il t 'arrive quoi, là ? ». J'attrape ta main et t'entraîne dans mon élan, pour que tu es la même sensation de bonheur intense que moi. Les autres nous suivent mais ne vont pas aussi vite que nous. Nous nous lançons un regard et un sourire se dessine mutuellement sur nos visages.

**Omoidashitan da kimi no uta wo**_**  
><strong>__Je me souviens de ta chanson__  
><em>**Setsunaku omou kimochi wo**__

_Et je pense douloureusement à tes sentiments_

Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais honnêtement à ce moment là : Je m'en fous totalement ! Nos mains sont toujours enlacés, et nous courons encore sans savoir pourquoi on fait ça, mais bon...

**Onaji DORAMA wo nando mo miteru you na**

_Je me sentais toujours comme si j'avais regardé__  
><em>**Sonna ki ga shiteta zutto**

_Plein de fois le même drama_**  
><strong>**Kimi ga waratte kureta shunkan ni**

_L'instant où tu m'as souri_**  
><strong>**Atarashii SUTOORII ga hajimatta****  
><strong>_Une nouvelle histoire a commencé_

Les mèches de tes cheveux noir mi-long qui s'échappent de ton chignon leste flottent gracieusement au gré du vent qui nous fouette le visage. On ne pense plus à rien, on ne sait même plus si les autres nous suivent. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens, est-ce la même chose pour toi ? En tout cas, l'immense sourire sur ton doux visage ne peut pas vouloir dire autre chose.

**Chuuburarin na aseta hibi ga**

_Les jours décolorés sont suspendus  
><em>**Irozuite iku no ga wakattan da**  
><em>Je sais qu'ils étaient vraiment colorés <em>

Je me retourne, tout en courant, discrètement pour savoir si nous sommes seul. Et là, personne ne nous suis plus.

**Saa mabuta wo akete kodoku ni surikaeteta**

_Maintenant, ouvre les yeux et change ta solitude en autre chose__  
><em>**Nakushiteta yuuki wo kono te ni kakageyou**

_Saisis de ta main le courage que tu as perdu_**  
><strong>**Koraeteta namida ima omoidashita kara**

_Je viens de me souvenir des larmes que je retenais_**  
><strong>**Kimi no te wo nigitte****monogatari wa hajimaru**  
><em>Alors je vais prendre ta main et notre histoire va commencer <em> 

Je retourne la tête vers l'horizon, évitant de justesse d'un mouvement vers la gauche un rocher de l'immense plage déserte sur laquelle nous courons depuis tout a l'heure. Je t'entends te foutre de moi et te fais courir plus vite pour te prendre dans mes bras comme une princesse . Je commence à te chatouiller les cotes et tu ris de plus belle. Ton rire cristallin et si franc résonne dans ma tête comme une mélodie si joyeuse qui me rempli de bonheur.

**Aa ikusen no yoru wo koete ima koko ni iru**_**  
><strong>__Ah, après avoir passé des milliers de nuits, je suis arrivé ici_

**Kizutsuita tte ii sa**__**ima tsutaeyou**_  
><em>_Ca ira même si tu te blesses, dis-le moi maintenant_

On s'arrête finalement, je reprends mon souffle et tu fais de même. Je te dépose doucement au sol et à l'instant où tes pieds touchent le sable chaud, tu te jettes et m'entraîne dans l'eau.

**Saa mabuta wo akete hitori de furuete ita**

_Maintenant, ouvre les yeux, tu tremblais toute seule  
><em>**Kimi no te wo nigitte omoi wo tsutaeru no da **

_Je t'ai pris la main et je t'ai révélé tous mes sentiments_

Nous sommes maintenant totalement trempée à cause de toi et tu ris encore. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire en face, mais je ne sais pas comment ut réagirais. Pourtant ce bref instant de bonheur en ce moment même, est-ce une preuve ? Devrais-je comprendre que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

**Omoidashitan da kimi no uta wo**

_Je me souviens de ta chanson__  
><em>**Setsunaku omou kimochi wo**

_Et je pense douloureusement à tes sentiments_**  
>Hadaka no mama no kororo wo <strong>

_Avec mon cœur nu_

Je ne suis pas assez courageux car c'est toi qui fais le premier pas. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes à la fois brusquement et délicatement. Je souris contre ta bouche, tellement heureux que tu partages mes sentiments même si j'aurais préféré le faire moi, ce premier pas . Tu souris toi aussi puis séparent nos lèvres avant de me fixer de tes yeux sombres.

Puisque tu as fais ce premier pas vers moi, ce geste si important à mes yeux autant qu'aux tiens, permet moi de faire le deuxième en te disant :

« -Je t'aime. »

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà encore un OS finis tard, 23H43 précisément ! En plus j'ai mon brevet blanc demain mais bon...tant pis =P

J'espère que vous avez aimez, laissez moi une petite review ( même deux mots me suffisent) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! ^^

Bisous bisous


	5. Maladie

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau mini OS ! =) J'espère évidemment qu'il vous plaira encore une fois ^^

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font super méga hyper plaisir ! Alors un big merci à

OoOoOoOoOo

-Atchoouum !

Décidément elle n'en sortirait jamais. Depuis hier soir elle ne faisait qu'éternuer sans arrêt. Et sans compter les mouchoirs qu'elle utilisait, Rukia allait bien vite ruiner la famille Kurosaki.

Elle se replaça bien en dessous des ses 5 couvertures...Oui 5, elle a froid ! Rukia mit sa tête sous son oreiller, essayant de s'endormir ou tout simplement pour pouvoir ne pas entendre le père Kurosaki en train de brailler.

-Ma petite Rukia ! Tu as besoin que je viennes te réchauffer ? S'écria Isshin, prêt à défoncer la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Rukia sortit la tête de sous son oreiller et tenta de faire partir le père Kurosaki.

-Non Mr. Kurosaki, sa va aller merci...

-Boouuh ma 3ème fille me rejette !

Isshin parut déçu et commença à pleurnicher quand Karin passa et le frappa pour qu'il se calme. Rukia replongea sa tête dans le coton de son oreiller et se rendormit aussitôt.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ichigo rentra du lycée puis salua sa famille et grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre pour contrôler l'état de son amie. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'un énième éternuement se fit entendre de la part de la brune, preuve qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration.

-Alors, comment sa va ? S'enquit-il en balançant son sac par terre.

Vraiment aucune délicatesse ! Déjà qu'elle avait mal à la tête, alors là ! Elle fit difficilement coulisser la porte du placard.

-Est-ce-que * atchoum * sa a l'air * atchoum * d'aller ? Dit-elle en plaçant son mouchoir sur son nez.

Ichigo tourna un regard amusé vers elle.

-T'es tout de suite moins impressionnante dans cet état là...Shinigami ! Lança le roux en se rapprochant.

Un rictus énervé apparut sur le visage de la brunette et elle referma férocement la placard.

-Je suis pas d'humeur !

-T'es jamais d'humeur ! Rigola encore le roux.

Il était particulièrement joyeux aujourd'hui, dommage que Rukia ne puisse pas voir ce magnifique sourire. Mais la question était : pourquoi une telle bonne humeur ?

-Nan sans rire, comment sa va ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Il ouvrit lui même le placard et fixa le tas de couverture dans lequel son amie était emmitouflée. C'était tout elle ça !

-Inoue n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ton état tu sais...

Le tas de couettes bougea et une petite tête ce cheveux noirs apparut avec un regard énervé.

-T'auras qu'a lui dire que j'ai froid ! S'exclama Rukia en se recouvrant.

-Avec 5 couvertures ? Tu fais fort toi ! Répondit Ichigo avant d'enlever les draps qui la cachait et de la prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse. Viens !

Une joli couleur rose tapissa les joues de Rukia qui vira vite au rouge quand Ichigo la déposa dans son lit. Mais qu'est ce que cela allait changer, elle avait toujours froid et n'etait plus protégée par ses couvertures en plus !

Il alla ensuite les chercher, puis s'assit à ses cotés avant de toucher son front.

-T'as froid mais ton front est brûlant. Je vais chercher un truc. Dit Ichigo avant de sortir de la chambre pour s'en doute trouver un « truc » pour la refroidir dans la salle de bain.

Rukia rabattit ses bras sur les couvertures et regarda le dehors a travers la fenêtre.

#Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prends... Et ce sourire...!#

Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage en répétant qu'il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça. Si beau et attentionné, que demander de plus ? Ah si peut-être qu'il pourrait être plus délicat des fois. La brune s'arrêta brusquement quand Ichigo revint et se remit bien sous les couvertures.

-Voila.

Il s'assit à nouveau à coté d'elle et posa une serviette humide sur son front. Le roux laissa sa main glisser sur le visage et caresser le visage de la brune.

-Il faudrait carrément te recouvrir tout le visage. Sourit-il.

En fait, il ne lui arrivait rien de spécial. Seulement, il n'aimait pas voir Rukia malade. Ils avaient toujours l'habitude de se chamailler et là elle se trouvait beaucoup trop faible pour l'emmerder. Alors il voulait vite la remettre sur pied, comme ça elle le retraiterait encore de sale paysan.

-Je...pourtant j'ai froid ! Tenta Rukia pour se calmer.

Son cœur battait la chamade, le contact d'Ichigo la rendait plus que nerveuse.

-Ah...

Ichigo lui lança un regard à faire fondre toutes les filles (Nan les fan girls arrêtez de baver ! # Dit celle qui vient d'inonder son clavier de sang xD #) et commença à enlever les couvertures bien installée sur Rukia.

-Ichigo qu'est ce que... Commença Rukia en rougissant.

OoOoOoOoOo

Je sais je suis sadique, mais bon ! Si vous voulez connaître la suite, un petit clique sur le bouton review =)

Donnez moi votre avis aussi, ça me fait toujours plaisir vous ne savez pas a quel point ! =D

Bisous Bisous Bisous à toutes et a tous !


	6. Maladie suite

Bon alors, comme me l'a dit Kiss Suki, si je fais une suite au chapitre précédent ce ne sera plus un OS mais un Two-shot, donc je ne ferais pas de suite...

...Meeeuuuh nooon je rigole =P Là voilà la suite !

Disclaimer : Comme j'ai pas envie de le mettre à chaque fois (et vu que je l'oubli tout le temps - -') bien sur les persos ne m'appartiennent pas … ZUT, pour ne pas dire autre chose ! x)

Un énorme merci (ouais je vais le dire à chaque fois ! ^^) à Lyfer, anon ou plutôt Flavien ( je sais que c'est toi ! xD), Sana (ma squalala lol), Kiss Suki, Mikanami et Chappy !

Je vous adore ! =D

Bonne lecture ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

-Ichigo qu'est ce que... Commença Rukia en rougissant.

Il ouvrit grand les couvertures et se glissa souplement à ses cotés. Rukia devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate et Ichigo n'attendit même pas qu'elle lui pose la question.

-T'as froid, alors...

Oui enfin bon, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement rajouter une couverture ? Peut être parce que Rukia aurait vite fait étouffer. Quoique elle ne respirait plus très régulièrement depuis qu'Ichigo l'avait rejointe.

La brunette était tellement raide que cela fit rire le roux.

-Décidément, un vrai bloc de glace...

Une petite référence à Sode no Shirayuki ? Oh non. Il se colla un peu plus à elle en expliquant que ça n'arrangerait rien si elle s'écartait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Lança Ichigo d'un air innocent.

-Et toi ? Répliqua Rukia.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, sans cligner des yeux une seule. Ce fut Rukia qui céda en premier, déjà qu'il la déstabilisait sans le regarder alors là...

-Je vais te refiler mon rhume si tu continues de me coller comme ça.

-Au moins après tu seras plus malade.

Touchée. Elle qui avait voulu le faire chier pour qu'il la lâche... Rukia le re-fixa encore une fois. Elle attrapa fermement le t-shirt du roux et se blottie contre lui.

-Alors ça y est, t'a trop froid et tu te décides à me prendre comme radiateur ? Demanda Ichigo en baissant la tête pour apercevoir la chevelure noire de jais de son amie.

Rukia se hissa sur ses coudes en s'aidant aussi du roux pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue bronzée d'Ichigo, lui la regardait en souriant mais fut tout de même surpris. Elle se plaqua ensuite contre lui et Ichigo passa ses bras autour de sa fine taille pour la bercer en voyant qu'elle commençait à tomber de sommeil.

-Ne te méprends pas, paysan ! Je veux juste te refiler mon rhume... Répliqua Rukia en frottant son nez contre le torse du roux.

-Ouai j'm'en doute. Dit doucement Ichigo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un peu court ? En même temps c'est entre les drabbles et l'OS ^^

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu : donnez moi votre avis ! =D

A très bientôt pour un nouveau mini OS et dans mes autres fics .

Bisous Bisous


	7. Kiss me now !

Coucou !

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (immense?) je vous présente aujourd'hui un mini OS Ichiruki un peu plus long que les autres (enfin je crois) et dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout d'temps ^^ ! Bref, je suppose que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas alors... voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

« Tu veux bien me montrer...ce que c'est...qu'embrasser ? »

Voilà de quoi tout était partit, de cette simple petite phrase. Quoique peut-être pas si simple que ça en fin de compte...

Mais remontons un peu en arrière pour bien comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Un peu plus tôt :

Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen et shinigami remplaçant de 17 ans était tranquillement installé sur son lit en train de lire un manga, et oui... encore, il n'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire quand les hollows décident de jouer à cache-cache. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre !

Ce jour-là, Rukia s'était absentée pour passer l'après-midi avec Orihime et Tatsuki. Les deux meilleures amies l'avaient entraînées dans le parc de Karakura pour prendre l'air et elles avaient finis par le café du coin. En somme, une belle journée.

La brune rentra vers 17H, joyeusement accueillie par Isshin qui fut vite remis à sa place par la jeune Karin. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers de la maison des Kurosaki et se hâta de rejoindre la chambre du roux.

-Ichigo ! Tu aurais du venir c'était trop bien ! S'enthousiasma la brunette en passant le pas de la porte.

Le roux leva un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire en coin, sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

-Et écouter vos discussions de nanas ? Non merci sans façon !

-C'que tu peux être borné ! Toutes les filles ne sont pas les mêmes !

-Mouai, si tu le dis... Marmonna-t-il, visiblement pas convaincu.

Elle déposa le petit sac à dos qu'elle avait emmené, qui contenait une bouteille d'eau et des gâteaux, contre le placard. Cette petite escapade l'avait un peu fatiguée.

-La preuve que nous sommes toutes différentes : Keigo s'est trouvé une petite amie !

Attendez attendez ! STOP STOP STOP ! Arrêt sur image ! Enfin tout ce que vous voulez quoi ! Décomposons cette phrase : Keigo-c'est-trouvé-une-petite-amie. Ah oui juste une amie... une petite... Non elle à dit une petite amie ! WTF ?

-QUOI ? S'égosilla Ichigo en abandonnant enfin sa lecture.

Alors là il n'y comprenais rien. Du moins il n'aurait pas imaginé que Keigo sois le premier casé, mais bon...

-Bah quoi ? C'est tellement improbable ? Demanda Rukia en sautant pour s'asseoir sur son lit, qui se trouvait être dans le placard.

-Heu...oui ! Keigo n'est pas le plus délicat on va dire. Et qui est « l'heureuse élue » ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne la connais pas. Mais elle est très jolie, blonde, grande...

-Et il la connais d'où ? L'interrogea le roux, toujours aussi curieux de la « trouvaille » de son ami

-Aucune idée. Répondit Rukia en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, la brune se posait une question. Elle avait vu Keigo et sa petite copine le faire, d'ailleurs c'était une des rares fois où elle avait vu des gens le faire, mais Rukia se demandait bien ce qu'ils ressentaient en faisant ça. Embrasser. Qu'est-ce-qu'on éprouvait à ce moment-là ? Elle n'aurait jamais été demandée aux autres de peur qu'il se moque d'elle, qui avait plus de cent ans et n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

Mais elle voulait savoir. Au moins une fois, ce que cela faisait de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre garçon, qu'elle aimait tant qu'à faire. Et un certain roux se trouvait être la personne idéale... Mais trouverait-elle le courage de lui demander ?

-I...Ichigo... Commença-t-elle, hésitante et terriblement gênée. Tu veux bien me montrer...ce que c'est...qu'embrasser ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ignorait encore comment elle avait pu lui demander cela au roux. Elle avait eu du mal mais c'était fait. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce que l'intéressé allait répondre. Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux, tellement qu'ils ressemblèrent à des soucoupes. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était : Quoi ? Décidément, on allait de révélations en propositions plus folles les unes que les autres !

Ichigo se demanda un instant si le soleil n'avait pas trop tapé sur sa petite tête brune pour lui poser une question pareille.

Rukia tritura ses doigts et les entrelaças ensemble en rougissant encore plus. Le roux ne disait rien et possédait le don de la mettre plus que mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il lui répondit enfin.

-Rukia, tu... Ça va ? Murmura-t-il.

-Oui...oui oui ! Tout va bien ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la chambre.

Ichigo la retint par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer.

-Je n'ai pas dis non tu sais...

Il recula sans regarder derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit, collant son dos contre le mur et força Rukia à s'asseoir entre ses jambes. La brunette se trouvait si gênée qu'elle n'osait même plus bouger. Sa lèvre faillit saigner à cause de son stress.

-... Mais ça aurait été mieux que tu le fasse avec ton petit ami... Expliqua-t-il doucement en enlaçant sa main dans la sienne.

-Mais je...

Rukia n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Mais il aurait pu aussi deviner non ? Ce baka ! Même pas capable de voir qu'elle l'aimait, beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami !

-Bon, si c'est que tu veux...

Ichigo approcha lentement son visage de celui de la petite shinigami, chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur ses propres lèvres. C'était tout simplement envoûtant. Rukia rougissait au possible tendit que le roux se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il posa avec une infini douceur sa bouche sur celle de la brune et ne put retenir un soupir de pur bonheur.

Au fond, lui aussi en avait envie, lui aussi voulait qu'elle soit sa petite amie. Les deux savourèrent ce baiser et faillirent étouffer, oubliant presque de respirer.

Rukia, littéralement aux anges, se dit qu'enfin elle savait ce que ça faisait et que le roux embrassait délicieusement bien.

Il se séparèrent enfin et rougirent chacun à la vu de l'autre en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, en tant que simple amis, avec la désagréable (?) envie de recommencer. Avec un truc en plus cette fois.

-Merci, de m'avoir montré... Remercia gentiment Rukia avec un joli sourire.

-De rien... Soupira Ichigo.

Elle voulu s'en aller, histoire de ne pas se transformer en tomate devant lui mais il la retint encore, exactement comme tout à l'heure.

-Si tu en a envie... je peux te montrer d'autres façons d'embrasser... ? Rougit-il lui aussi, s'étonnant lui même de sa proposition indécente.

Honnêtement, qui aurait pu résister à cette proposition plus qu'alléchante ? Pas Rukia en tout cas !

-Pourquoi pas... Dit-elle joyeusement avant de retourner sur le lit avec lui.

Finalement lui aussi était casé maintenant : il avait trouvé une petite amie, très jolie, brune, petite...

OoOoOoOoOo

J'attends comme toujours vos avis/impressions, qu'ils sont bons ou mauvais ! ^^

Un énorme merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui m'encouragent et aiment mon travail ! Kaori-chan, Chappy, Mikanami et les autres : MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Sans vous je ne serais rien ^^

Bisous Bisous


End file.
